The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for memory devices, more particularly to a parts mounting apparatus for a memory board, by which a plurality of uniformly sized Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) devices can be collectively attached on a patterned memory board or be conveyed to the board one at a time, and thus a reduced number of production processes and a decreased time of production can be achieved.
Automated devices for mass-production have been developed to realize various kinds of factory automation. When such automated devices are installed on the production lines of mechanical and electric products, the number of operators are inevitably reduced, and production processes are able to be repeatedly performed with reduced error rates. For example, the circuit boards which are used in computers, electronic products and the like are arranged at a predetermined location in an apparatus and passive and active devices for performing various functions are mounted on them. The boards vary according to their uses and various automated devices have been developed to accurately and rapidly fix devices on the boards.
When a number of different devices are intended to be mounted and fixed in a complicated pattern on such boards, the usage of high-priced automated devices may be efficient. However, for memory devices mounted on the main board of personal computers, that are numerous and uniform in size, an automated device, by which such memory devices can be accurately and rapidly conveyed to a board to be mounted thereon, and that is not complicated and expensive, is desirable.